telluriarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lordship of Vinhelm
'''Vinhelm '''is a sovereign country located in Northern Akumalet, spanning along the entire border of Vjetushë. The nation of Vinhelm is an Absolute Monarchy composed of four Feudal Duchies, ruled by the Født Dynasty. The Lordship of Vinhelm was never the strongest of nations during its youth and middle ages. However, with time, the small country would slowly begin to grow in strength as their former passive ruler King Alexander Vinhelm would pass away due to an unknown illness. Outwards influence is null due to their very xenophobic outlook on other Kingdoms, Lordships, Tribes, and Nations. The Lordship was proclaimed at Victoria Manor, Vaskebjørn following the unification of the four duchies of Olsen, Gascoigne, Henryk, and Valtr The Lordship of Vinhelm is a fairly rich nation as it had focused solely on trading, farming, and coal mining. However, the conditions for farming deteriorate during the winters and falls due to the cold temperatures. The Lordship could be considered a dictatorship in modern terms, as the newly forced leader rules with military power. History The Expedition In 104 (Victoria Calander) the hunting tribe of Abner would travel from the far northern reaches of the world for new lands to occupy as farming was growing incredibly difficult in the all year long frozen tundras. The lands they would finally settle on what would be the bordering landmass of Akumalet. Age of Darkness ( 110 - 580 ) After settling in what would be known as Creighton today, the Age of Darkness would begin. This Age of the nation was shrouded in a thick fog of mystery. Not many historians know exactly what happened due to records being barely kept around this time. What is known, however, is the formation of Ancient Vikings. Nowadays these men and women are just mere legends, but back in the day, Abner Vikings were a terror to islands and regions near the coastline. Still, during this Age. The people were still incredibly tribal centered. Age of the Formation ( 581 - 1000) The years of the tribal centered government were finally coming to an end as people wished for a more unified nation. With the migration of fleeing peasants from the west, more knowledgable men of the ruling class came into the fray, one of these men was the now famous and well respected Arthur Vinhelm. With the courage and valor needed to unite the people of the Abner tribes, The Kingdom of Vinhelm was formed in the year 581 and life was forever changed for the people of the Abner tribes. List of Vinhelm Leaders * King Arthur Vinhelm I ( 581 - 601 ) * King Arthur Vinhelm II ( 602 - 655 ) * Queen Mary Vinhelm ( 656 - 659 ) * King William Vinhelm ( 700 - 732 ) * King Alfred Vinhelm I ( 733 - 791 ) * King Alfred Vinhelm II ( 792 - 824 ) * King Alfred Vinhelm III ( 825 - 863 ) * King Freidhelm Vinhelm ( 864 - 865 ) * Queen Elizbeth Vinhelm I ( 866 - 899 ) * Queen Elizbeth Vinhelm II ( 900 - 947 ) * King Alexander Vinhelm I ( 948 - 1,003 ) Age of War ( 1001 - 1105 ) During the reign of King Alexander Vinhelm I, civil unrest was boiling to critical levels as the King had increased taxes on the lower class by unreasonable amounts. War was imminent if he didn't fix something, but he never did. This would begin the bloodiest Age of Vinhelm's history, The Age of War. For almost one hundred years, the people of Vinhelm would be at each's others throats. No one was able to rule, no one was able to unite the people. It was complete and total anarchy... Age of Reunification ( 1106 - 1180 ) As the nation grew into an uninhabitable death hole of war, the newly appointed King Arthur Vinhelm III would cease all military actions against civilians, taxes were lowered and more rights were given to the people. Reunification was imminent. Age of Silence ( 1181 - 1309 ) Nothing of importance happens here. Age of Blood ( 1310 - Current ) With the increase of beast activity in the north, the people should have grown fearful for their own safety. They had been in constant civil war at this point and should have wished for nothing but peace... They should have felt as if they'd be invaded and murdered. But, the polar opposite had happened. In fact, the people of Vinhelm were the ones to invade these beasts. The King and Religious zealots had gone mad thinking that war would unite the people even more... It did, but the people didn't stop there. It was passed down that the blood of the beast would grant the people infinite amounts of power. Slowly but surely, a religion was formed around this Beast Blood, Maledictus was its name. With the slow implementation of Maldecitus around the country, The King and Religious zealots would try to deny any and all claims of this beast blood acting as some sort of miracle-working drug. It didn't work, and soon after their claims of the beast bloods falsehood, they seemingly died of an unknown illness... Taking up the mantle was Archduke Oswald Stowe, now known as Lord Oswald Stowe I. The Religion of Maledictus The Blood of Beasts is said to grant the people of Vinhelm with immense strength, healing properties, and other miracle-working effects. The Blood of the Beast normally comes from new-born Werewolves or Vampires, the religion is incredibly Pagan in nature but holds some Catholic resemblance. Such as how the Blood of the Beasts resembles the Blood of Christ and how the Beasts are the sons of daughters of God. Effects of the Blood of Beasts It said that drinking grants the user with immense strength, healing properties, and other miracle-working effects. This is false, or so it seems. Some people have shown strange enhanced healing from wounds and other smaller injuries, some people have even been cured of diseases that they've had for their whole lives. But some if not most people will slowly transform into a beast themselves, these people are known as "Undesirables" If one is to turn into a beast, they'll be cast out into the wild to be hunted in a sport known as "The Hunt" None of this, however, is seen in a barbaric way, in fact. It's incredibly formal and resembles a normal Church session. Category:Nation Category:Nations